The Tale Of Astralia
by harmonizergirl1202
Summary: Pregnant. That was it; the one word that brought her whole world crashing down. She would never be able to go to college, or live life as a normal teenager. From now on, Phoebe Thunderman would be a mother. (Warning: adult themes mentioned)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there my fellow writers! This isn't a chapter. I'm super excited because I have HUGE news!**

**Drum roll please!**

***Drum roll***

**I have a new story premiering at midnight tonight! It's called ****_The Tale Of Astralia._**** Obviously, it's going to be a Thundermans story. I am very proud of it and I sure hope you guys will enjoy it. Here is the prologue:**

* * *

_How foolish I was. I was the good child, never to be making mistakes. But now, I already did. This mistake can not be undone. My actions will be resulted in harsh punishment. Why me? Why did I deserve this?_

* * *

**Doesn't make sense now, but will when you read the first chapter. If your interested, follow this story or check back at midnight for the first chapter. I so excited, I can't wait! EEK!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm here with a new story! So, you may be wondering, 'Why is she writing a new story when she can't even keep up with her other one?' Well, I am glad to inform you that I have worked it out so that I will update Secrets Of The Past on Saturdays, and The Tale Of Astralia on Sundays. I may even update during the week (if possible). I'll tell you all about it in my profile. So now, here is the premiere of 'The Tale Of Astralia'!**

**Phoebe POV**

I grabbed 2 suitcases out of my closet very quietly. You wouldn't want to wake up your family at 1am. I began packing the only things that were necessary for me when I left. I grabbed my biggest clothes, knowing I would need them when I got to where ever I was going. I packed my toiletries, my most valuable items, and my most sacred items. I looked at a picture on my nightstand. It was 11 year old me. Max stood to my left. Mom had her hands on his shoulders, and dad had his on mine. I had my hands on 7 year old Billy's shoulders. Max did the same with Nora. We all were smiling. I felt a small tear fall from my face. I took the picture and put it in my suitcase along with the others.

I levitated my suitcase downstairs and left it inside the Thundervan. I walked back inside. I checked the time and it was about 2am. I decided to do a quick Thunderscan. I turned the volume down to 0 and turned the scan on. Once it was done, bright blue words appeared on the screen:

_Congratulations, Phoebe Thunderman is pregnant!_

I quickly turned off the screen. I went to the dining table and sat down. I needed to decide when to leave. Mom and dad usually woke up at 7. Max stayed in until noon. Billy and Nora usually got up around 9. That gave me a few hours until I had to be gone. I decide to leave at 5am so I can be at my destination. I go back out to the Thundervan and set my alarm to 4:30am.

* * *

I wake with a start. The music on my alarm is pounding. I wonder how the neighbors haven't waked up yet. Then I realize that it was coming from my headphones. I turn the alarm off and put on my outfit for the day. I go with a silky yellow and white ruffled tank top. I put on my ripped denim jeans and my lace vest. I let my long, curly, brown hair wave off my head. I leave around 4:45am. I decide to take a nap.

* * *

I wake when the van stops moving. I look outside the window. I am on the side of a road, in front of a grand hotel in Metroburg. I know exactly where I am. I quickly take my suitcase out of the van and hurry to the back of the building. I do 3 knocks on the left, 2 on the right. The brick wall slides open. I walk in quickly and it closes. I set my bag down and look around. Our old house hasn't changed a bit. I sit on the couch and use my Astral Appearance to send the Thundervan home. It's a power I've had since I was born, but I was the only one who knew about it. Once I'm done, I head to the Hall of Heroes to tell them my situation. I buzz the button on the wall and an attendant looks up at me.

"I would like to speak to President Hero. It's urgent," I explain. The attendant lets me in. I walk up to President Hero's desk. I bow.

"Ms. Thunderman, what a surprise. How can I help you?" She asks me.

I tell her about my situation. She nods frequently,

"I'll let you stay here. But you must go to Hero High, graduate, go to Hero University, and stay here to be a hero. You must also train frequently. Agreed?" She explains to me, sticking her hand out. I shake it.

"Agreed."

**Sorry if it was short! I got this idea from the Season 2 finale. The next chapter will be about Phoebe giving birth. I won't reveal the gender or name until chapter 3, so tell me if you want a boy or a girl in the reviews. Give me a name along with your gender choice.**

* * *

**_Stay Sapphy!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG OMG OMG I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE, A MONTH! I've been really busy because I have all these projects due and on the 18th I start end-of-the-year testing. I will try and update as much as I can before that, but no promises. I will continue this story, for those of you who are wondering. I am going to finish Secrets Of The Past sometime around June (earliest is the 12th). I'm starting middle school on July 22nd (7th grade), and I got into ASB, so I'll be having a lot of meetings during the summer. I also took a Compacted Integrated Math Course Test so in middle school, I'll be put into an advanced math class (7th, 8th, and 9th grade math, if I even get in). Also, credit to a user who would like to remain anonymous for giving me some AMAZEBALL ideas. Enough of my rambling, on with the story!**

* * *

_**Phoebe POV**_

I then head to Hero Hospital. My stomach is sticking out so wide, you would think that I put a watermelon under my shirt. I fill out my forms and begin to hyperventilate. It seems like hours before I am called.

"Phoebe Thunderman?" A nurse asks. I walk over to her and by the time we reach the room, my breathing gets heavier. She rushes to go get a doctor. I'm in a semi-private room, so the only thing separating me and the other woman is a large curtain. I hear the woman and a man talking and realize it's my parents.

_Mom: Hank, we can't have this baby without knowing where Phoebe is!_

_Dad: You can't just hold the baby in. I promise, we'll go look for her AFTER this baby is born._

_Mom: We can't! If we have this baby without knowing where she is, it's almost as if we're replacing her..._

I can't believe it. They were actually worried about me. They usually neglected me, because I was such a good child that they thought I was fine on my own. I actually got pretty lonely. That's why I always argued with Max, seeming like it was the only way for me to get attention. I never really had friends either. I used to, but I closed everyone out of my personal life after I got raped. I just...changed. My grades dropped, I would usually stay up late, and I didn't care that much for school. But I am still smart. In fact, I'm so smart that I manage to get the office staff to mark me absent for days when I want to miss school. My family never finds out, and I like to keep it that way. I guess I'm a loner...

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when the pain in my abdomen gets stronger. The doctor goes into my mom's room first and talks to them for a few minutes. Then she comes and checks the machine I'm hooked up too.

"One of your children is facing backwards. We need to perform a C-section immediately!" She exclaims. Nurses come rushing in and wheel my bed out of the room. She says children. I'm having multiple children. But how many? 2? 8?! All of my worrying makes me black out before I even get anesthetics...

* * *

I wake with I start. I'm not in a room that's familiar to me. I quickly sit up, but a little too fast. I then remember what happened. My children. I look over at the crib. I see 2 little babies in pink hats. I have 2 baby girls. And now, I have their names...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! I know you guys hate it when I do that, so that's why. So the twins are girls, thanks to the anonymous user (who also gave me a good name). I have a few names in mind including some you guys gave me. So now is the time to vote!**

**Amberlyn Alice**

**Piper Grace**

**Jacqueline**

**Rosalyn (anon gave it to me)**

**Summer**

**Brooke**

**Ally/Allie/Allison/Allyson/Alyson/Alison**

**Pick your fave! The middle name could be whatever, but the first name has to be one of these!**

* * *

_**Stay Sapphy!**_


End file.
